


Crazy

by lilspydermunkey



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop, SHINee
Genre: A little bit of fluff, Alcohol, Am I Missing Anything?, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Cussing, Double Anal Penetration, GTOP, GTopHyun, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 12:37:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12457953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilspydermunkey/pseuds/lilspydermunkey
Summary: Seunghyun and Jiyong show Jonghyun a good timeLet me know if I've forgotten a tag!Originally posted on AFF on 2/15/2015. Can be found here: http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/907762/crazy-bigbang-gtop-jonghyun-shinee-gtophyun





	Crazy

Jiyong joined Seunghyun at the bar. He was pouting. “No one good here tonight,” he whined.

 

Seunghyun begged to differ, and said as much, his eyes never leaving the young, beautiful man across the bar.

 

Jiyong turned and followed bis boyfriend's line of sight. When they landed on his target, Jiyong smiled. “Really? I didn't know you liked young pretty things.”

 

Seunghyun lifted an eyebrow. “I'm dating you, aren't I?”

 

Jiyong rolled his eyes. “But he's so innocent.”

 

“You were innocent once.”

 

Jiyong bumped his shoulder with Seunghyun's and went back to the flower boy they had been watching.

 

Seunghyun looked at Jiyong expectantly.

 

“He _is_ beautiful,” Jiyong conceded. “But do we really want to defile this sweet little tulip?”

 

Seunghyun smirked. “Let's go say hi.”

 

 

 

Kim Jonghyun's drink had just been set down in front of him when Choi Seunghyun and Kwon Jiyong sat down on either side of him.

 

“Seunghyun-shi! Jiyong-shi! Hi!” he said brightly, waving to the bartender. “Whatever they want.”

 

Jiyong's heart melted a little and he smiled at Seunghyun. Definitely the right choice. “You just came out with your first solo, you're the man of the hour! People should be buying _you_ drinks!”

 

Jonghyun shrugged. “I like to treat my company.”

 

Seunghyun looked around. “Where are your mates?”

 

“We have opposite schedules at the moment,” Jonghyun explained. “They have to be up early tomorrow. I don't.”

 

“How is it going?”

 

Jonghyun shrugged again, looking sad. “I miss them. It gets lonely when you're so used to being with four other guys.”

 

Seunghyun ran a finger over Jonghyun's ear. “Then allow us to keep you company,” he murmured.

 

Jonghyun blushed. “Y-you don't have to,” he stammered.

 

“Nonsense!” Jiyong signaled the bartender. “Another round.” He turned to Jonghyun and smiled. “We love celebrating.”

 

 

 

 

The trio left the bar an hour later. They weren't quite drunk, but Jonghyun was past tipsy. Jiyong and Seunghyun had hired a car for the night, and they took it back to Jiyong's.

 

Jonghyun looked around him, smiling. “It must be nice to have a place of your own.”

 

Jiyong smiled, settling Jonghyun on the couch between himself and Seunghyun. “You'd miss your friends.”

 

“Yeah, but having an escape is worth it, I bet.”

 

 

 

Jiyong smiled again and looked over at Seunghyun, who just smiled back. Clearly Jiyong was going to have to get this party started. “I saw photos of your fan meet. You looked so cute wearing whatever the fans put on you.”

 

Jonghyun blushed.

 

“I preferred the cat ears,” Seunghyun said.

 

Jiyong turned Jonghyun's face to his, capturing the younger man's lips in his own. Jonghyun stiffened, and Jiyong used his surprise to slip his tongue into his mouth.

 

 

 

Jiyong felt movement, and cracked an eye to see that Seunghyun had situated himself behind Jonghyun and was nuzzling his nape. Jiyong closed his eye again and focused more on Jonghyun's soft lips. Jonghyun let out a soft sigh, and Jiyong trailed his fingers down Jonghyun's throat. Pulling back, Jiyong was pleased to see the flower boy's lips were plumped, and his eyes were slightly glazed. “We want you, Jonghyun.”

 

“Uh... um...”

 

Before Jonghyun could properly answer, Seunghyun leaned in for a kiss of his own. Jiyong's smile grew, moving his hand to Jonghyun's hip and massaging it.

 

 

 

Seunghyun released Jonghyun and leaned him back against the couch. Jonghyun eyed them both, his breathing slowing down. “You guys are...”

 

“Together, for longer than we can count,” Jiyong answered.

 

Jonghyun licked his lips, and his eyes slid over to Seunghyun.

 

“We bring in a third every once in a while. It brings us closer together and makes things interesting.” Seunghyun ran his hand slowly up Jonghyun's thigh. “And tonight you looked so pretty, we decided we wanted to be with you.”

 

“I've never... with a guy,” Jonghyun blushed.

 

 

 

Jiyong caressed Jonghyun's cheek. “So? Do you wanna be with us?”

 

Jonghyun bit his lip, then finally nodded.

 

Seunghyun picked up Jonghyun's hand and kissed the palm. “Your consent needs to be vocal, baby. We don't need any confusion or mixed signals.”

 

Jonghyun swallowed, looking first at Seunghyun, then at Jiyong. “Yes, I want you. Both of you.”

 

The couple smiled and pulled Jonghyun to his feet, leading him to Jiyong's bedroom.

 

 

 

“What now?” Jonghyun asked, eyeing Jiyong's bed. The wood was dark cherry, the sheets a blood red.

 

Seunghyun wrapped his arms around Jonghyun's waist and rested his head on his shoulder. “How about a blowjob to loosen you up? Jiyong says I'm great at those.” He waggled his eyebrows at his boyfriend, who just rolled his eyes.

 

Jonghyun nodded. “Okay.”

 

Jiyong climbed into bed and leaned against the headboard, patting the spot next to him.

 

Seunghyun pulled Jonghyun into a kiss, and slowly began pulling off his clothes.

 

 

 

When Jonghyun was down to his briefs (“Spiderman, nice”), he climbed into the bed next to Jiyong.

 

Seunghyun licked his lips and followed Jonghyun, kissing him deeply. He moved slowly down Jonghyun's small body, causing the young man to whimper and squirm. Seunghyun chuckled and slowly pulled Jonghyun's underwear off, causing Jonghyun to blush a charming shade of red at his own arousal.

 

“You're beautiful, baby,” Seunghyun said, leaning forward to peck Jonghyun's lips before stripping himself.

 

“Oh yeah,” Jiyong murmured, eyes gleaming as Seunghyun lowered himself between Jonghyun's legs.

 

Jonghyun looked up at Jiyong, noting the blonde was also clad in only his boxers. “When did that happen?”

 

“When you were ogling Hyunnie,” Jiyong smirked.

 

“I wasn't- ohhhh!” Jonghyun's words were cut off when Seunghyun took him all the way down.

 

“Just wanted to get your attention,” he smirked before going back to work.

 

Jonghyun could only whimper, sliding lower in the bed and spreading his legs wider. He tentatively raised a hand and caressed Seunghyun's cheek.

 

“You can be a little rough. He likes it,” Jiyong murmured into Jonghyun's ear, causing him to shiver. Jiyong then moved down kiss Jonghyun, swallowing the younger man's moans. Jiyong broke the kiss and turned his attention to Jonghyun's throat, collarbones, chest, and to his nipples which finally caused a reaction.

 

“Sensitive nipples, baby?” Jiyong purred, leaning down to suck a dusky nub into his mouth.

 

Seunghyun chose that moment to massage Jonghyun's balls and Jonghyun cried out, back arching.

 

“I- I'm close, please....” he begged.

 

 

 

Seunghyun forced Jonghyun's hips down and hollowed his cheeks as he began to suck faster. Jiyong moved his attention to Jonghyun's other nipple, sliding his fingers slowly down Jonghyun's stomach.

 

It was when Seunghyun brushed a finger across Jonghyun's entrance that the singer cried out, squeezing Seunghyun's head with his thighs and gripping Jiyong's hair tightly. Seunghyun growled before pulling off, yanking Jiyong's headback and sharing Jonghyun's seed with him.

 

Jiyong grinned down at a panting Jonghyun. “You taste good, puppy.”

 

Jonghyun blushed and closed his legs demurely.

 

 

 

Jiyong smiled and pulled Jonghyun into a sitting position. “Now you're going to return the favor while I prepare you,” he explained, motioning Seunghyun to lay down.

 

Jonghyun stared wide-eyed as the dark-haired rapper moved to occupy the space he was just in. “Jiyong,” he whispered. “I've never given a blow job before.”

 

 

Jiyong smiled. “Allow me to teach you.” He nestled between Seunghyun's legs. “Watch,” he instructed, gripping the base of Seunghyun's erection and licking from bottom to top. Jonghyun moved closer, resing his head on Seunghyun's thigh, watching as Jiyong put his mouth over Seunghyun's cock and began bobbing up and down. “Use your hand, too.” Jiyong demonstrated a few times before pulling off altogether. “Now you try.”

 

 

 

Jonghyun blushed as he moved closer to Jiyong and licked up Seunghyun's length the way Jiyong did. Seunghyun moaned, smiling at Jonghyun when they made eye contact.

 

“Good,” Jiyong said softly, moving in to lap at Seunghyun's balls. Seunghyun locked his fingers behind his head and smirked at the two beauties below him. They'd settled into a slow rhythm, exchanging kisses while simultaneously pleasing him.

 

“I'm gonna prep you now,” Jiyong whispered to Jonghyun, kissing him before crawling over to the nighstand.

 

 

 

Jonghyun couldn't see what was in Jiyong's hands as the other man moved behind him and raised his hips.

 

“Relax and focus on Seunghyun. But don't go to fast- we don't want him finishing before us.”

 

Jonghyun bit his lip.

 

Jiyong's heart melted a little more and he kissed Jonghyun softly. “Don't worry. It'll hurt, but I know what I'm doing and I'll make you feel really good.”

 

“Okay,” Jonghyun said softly.

 

“Good,” Jiyong smiled. “Now get back to Hyunnie before we whines that we're ignoring him.”

 

Jonghyun smiled and offered a “Sorry Hyunnie” before getting back into position.

 

 

 

Jiyong poured a liberal amount of lube onto his fingers and down Jonghyun's crack. He circled the tight little hole, making those cheeks quiver before slipping a finger inside.

 

Jonghyun stilled.

 

“Okay?” Jiyong asked.

 

Jonghyun nodded. “It... just... feels weird.”

 

“Weird is fine,” Jiyong said. “Let me know if it hurts.” He worked his finger in and out before adding a second finger.

 

Jonghyun whimpered.

 

“Relax,” Jiyong said, moving his free hand to stroked Jonghyun's cock back to attention.

 

Jonghyun's moan sounded more pleasured, and Jiyong moved his fingers more, stretching and scissoring.

 

 

 

Three fingers later and Jonghyun had pulled off Seunghyun to rest on his thigh, fucking himself on Jiyong's fingers.

 

“Okay, puppy. You're ready.” Jiyong removed his fingers, smiling at Jonghyun's whine. “Don't worry- Seunghyun's dick is like nothing you've ever felt.”

 

Jonghyun watched as Jiyong rolled a condom onto Seunghyun and coated him with lube. Jiyong then positioned Jonghyun facing Seunghyun, himself right behind. “Slowly,” he instructed, helping Jonghyun settle. He head a cry of pain and watched Jonghyun's back muscles tense.

 

“Jesus,” Seunghyun moaned as Jonghyun fully settled.

 

“Did I hurt you?” Jonghyun asked, biting his lip.

 

“Not at all,” Seunghyun answered, skimming his fingers up Jonghyun's thighs to settle at his hips. “You feel amazing- so warm and so fucking tight.”

 

“Probably a good thing you have to adjust to him, puppy,” Jiyong said, nibbling Jonghyun's earlobe and running his hands over Jonghyun's chest. “He'd come too quick.”

 

 

 

Jonghyun's hips slowly began to move and his eyes closed. Jiyong continued to move his hands over Jonghyun's chest, paying special attention to those sensitive nubs.

 

“Ji, you've got to get on this,” Seunghyun panted. “His ass is divine.”

 

Jiyong trailed his fingers down Jonghyun's spine, over the cleft of his ass. “What do you think, Jongie?” he purred. “Can I join in?”

 

“Yes,” Jonghyun panted, turning to kiss Jiyong.

 

Jiyong slipped his fingers to Jonghyun's ass, stretching him even further. He reached his other hand for another condom and the lube. He slicked himself liberally before positioning himself.

 

“Hold on,” he said before breaching Jonghyun's entrance.

 

 

 

“Jiyong!” Jonghyun cried.

 

Jiyong wrapped his arms around Jonghyun's middle, kissing along his neck. “Shh, baby.”

 

“Please, it hurts!”

 

“I know. It's okay. Just relax.”

 

Seunghyun reached forward to grab Jonghyun's now throbbing cock.

 

“Focus on Seunghyun,” Jiyong said softly. “Focus on how good his hand feels right now. Think about how good it was when he sucked you off.”

 

Jonghyun's whimpers slowly tapered off and his body relaxed.

 

“Want me to pull out?” Jiyong asked.

 

“No,” Jiyong whispered. “Just make me feel good.”

 

Jiyong smiled. “Can do.”

 

 

 

Jiyong set a slow rhythm, matching Seunghyun's strokes. This was Jonghyun's first time being penetrated and Jiyong didn't want to hurt the puppy. Then again, he probably shouldn't have entered Jonghyun alongside Seunghyun, but the temptation had been too great. Of course, all Jonghyun had to do was tell Jiyong to stop and he would pull right out.

 

“Jesus, Ji,” Seunghyun panted. The feel of his boyfriend's cock rubbing against his own was almost too much for Seunghyun.

 

“I know,” Jiyong smiled. His fingers found Jonghyun's nipples and he stroked and tugged them, causing Jonghyun to whimper. “How are you, puppy?”

 

“Great,” Jonghyun panted.

 

“You sure?” Jiyong tugged Jonghyun's earlobe with his teeth. “I can stop if you need me to.”

 

Jonghyun turned to face Jiyong at an awkward angle. “I feel good. Really.”

 

Jiyong kissed Jonghyun and spread his thighs, altering his thrusts. Jonghyun cried out, almost singing, and Jiyong sped up his movements.

 

 

 

Seunghyun began to lift his hips harder and he clutched Jonghyun's hips. “Breathe, puppy,” he encouraged. “And keep making those beautiful sounds.”

 

Jonghyun didn't respond. Instead, he began stroking himself. His hips canted forward, his eyes drooping closed.

 

 

 

Surprisingly, it was Seunghyun who let go first, the feel of Jiyong's cock sliding deliciously against his own inside Jonghyun's tight little hole proving too much for him to handle. His bruising grip set Jonghyun off- he threw his head back and cried out as he shot ropes of white cum onto Seunghyun's stomach and chest. Feeling Seunghyun's cum around his dick along with Jonghyun's clenching ass muscles was enough to relieve Jiyong of his own orgasm. He wrapped his arms tightly around Jonghyun and sank his teeth into the flower boy's shoulder.

 

 

 

Panting filled the room as the three men caught their breath. Jiyong finally slid out, mourning the loss of heat around his cock. Carefully, he eased Jonghyun off of Seunghyun, and lay him down among the pillows. Seunghyun- always the first one back on his feet- slipped out of bed and into the bathroom. Jiyong winked at Jonghyun and slid down to begin lapping at his abused entrance. Jonghyun trembled and whined and finally begged Jiyong to pull back because he was too sensitive. Jiyong did so, grinning and wiping his mouth.

 

 

 

Seunghyun returned, holding two washcloths. He handed one to Jiyong, and moved over to clean off Jonghyun. When he was finished, he picked up Jonghyun's underwear and his own shirt from earlier and dressed Jonghyun carefully. Jiyong sat on the bed, offering two pain pills and a tumbler of water. Jonghyun took them and leaned back.

 

“You look sexed,” Seunghyun smirked.

 

“Are you okay?” Jiyong asked.

 

Jonghyun smiled. “I'm good. Just worn out.”

 

Jiyong smiled back. “Sleep, little puppy.”

 

Jonghyun did as he was told, eyes sliding shut as he burrowed under the covers.

 

 

 

“What do you think?” Jiyong asked as he moved to crawl in next to Jonghyun.

 

Seunghyun climbed into the other side, moving to spoon behind Jonghyun. “I told you this would be a good time.”

 

Jiyong rolled his eyes, leaning over to kiss Seunghyun before settling down and pulling Jonghyun into his arms.

 

“Don't hog,” Seungyun said, tugging Jonghyun back to him.

 

Jiyong could only snort before sleep overtook him.


End file.
